


Dirty Secret

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Fantasizing, Fucking Machine, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Hepta, Overstimulation, Pre-Relationship, blind fold, pining!Hepta, walking in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Hepta gets caught by his higher ups who he’s been crushing on for a long time.





	Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> have some Senhaxta, I may continue this. Hope you enjoyed and this has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Why was he like this?

Well, he knows why he’s like this but he still can’t help but ask the himself this rhetorical question every time he did this. It had been going on what weeks? Months? 

Ever since he was out under Commander Sendak and Lieutenant Haxus, he just…..couldn’t help himself. Never in his existence had he ever seen two Galra so….in tune with each other. It was almost like seeing two different tunes of music coming together in perfect deadly harmony.

It was no secret that these two were very close. Many may say intimate since they hid nothing from their soldiers. 

What infuriated Hepta though was how attracted he was to them both: strong, powerful, favored Sendak and cunning, strategic and respected Haxus. A perfect duet, an example to all the commanders on the Main Fleet. 

It made him crazy every moment he’s with them as the second lieutenant. It takes everything in him not to blush at every bit of praise and every meet of their eyes when working.

And it didn’t help that every time they battled, Hepta grew wet and squirmy until he found a place to take care of it or retreated to his quarters if it was bearable enough.

Hence why now, alone and it being the sleeping hours for the commanders and Lieutenants, he was taking care of it.

He made sure to stretched himself properly as he situations his machine. The dildo managed to slip into him with ease as he holds the remote in hand and enjoys the feeling of the dildo fucking his slit. 

He bites his bottom lip, moaning softly with each thrust and imagining it as Sendak fucking him front behind. If he lost himself enough to the pleasure he could imagine how his commander would feel pressed up against his back. How soft that fur must be.

As for Haxus, he imagined him taking to him, circling them and hissing filthy things with that wonderful voice of his.

“Mmmm….ooooh…..oh stars yes….harder…!” He slowly turns up the pace of the toy, “Harder please sir…! I’m so close…..!”

His slit twitches weakly, having orgasmed twice already. The over sensitized crevice took the dildo with ease with how much slick he gushed out. Hepta bites his bottom lip and gives a needy sob as his legs shook.

_Look at you…does Sendak feel good? I bet you’d love it if I fucked that pretty mouth wouldn’t you? Or maybe your cute ass…then you’d be nice and full between your legs…_

Hepta groaned at thought of Haxus actually saying it. 

If only he had enough courage to approach them…if only he wasn’t afraid of demotion for improper conduct….

_I want them so much…but would they even want me?_

……….

Haxus yawned as he walked with Sendak towards Hepta’s quarters. He didn’t wear a shirt, only his trousers as he followed his commander and partner with the reports.

“Cant this wait until later Sendak? We had quite the tiring day taking over that system.”

Sendak huffed softly, gripping the data pad, “Indeed but I want a second opinion on this report to Emperor Zarkon from Hepta. Not…that I don’t trust your judgement it just…never hurts to be careful.”

Haxus just raised a grumpy brow but he’s honeslty too tired to really feel insulted. Besides he was rather fond of their second lieutenant. Such a pretty young thing and those eyes…

The first lieutenant quietly cards his fingers over Sendak’s arm, “You know…Perhaps later today we should ask him to join us for a drink…”

They’d been discussing wooing Hepta and hopefully convincing him to be trained as their pet and third lover. Now to find the right time to put everything into action.

Sendak slowly entered the code to Hepta’s quarters before entering the living room, “Hepta?”

He looked around a bit and hummed when he sees some reports piled on a coffee table. Sendak looked around a moment before he sighs and moves to place the data pad down for Hepta to see later after putting a note on it—

There’s a thump that catches their attention. And thinking Hepta may have fallen or slipped as Sendak and Haxus rushing towards where the sound originated. However when they turned the corner…

“Aaaaaah….! Aaaaaah oh stars….! Mmmm….please please please….!”

Haxus froze in place almost the same time as Sendak at the sight before them:

There was Hepta on his front with a fuck machine thrusting hard and deep into that pretty slit of his. They watch how his hips arch back and how he whimpers needily with a small puddle of slick at his feet.

Sendak’s face turned a dark shade of purple as he almost stumbles back. Haxus just stares a moment with wide eyes. They had half a mind to start backing away as quiet as they could to give their lieutenant privacy—

“Aaaah…C-Commander…,Lieutenant….please…! I’m gonna cum again….””

Sendak now blushed for a completely different reason as his ears perk up. His first lieutenant’s eyes give a soft glow at hearing Hepta’s moaning for him and their commander. He slowly licked his lips and feels heat pool at his crotch as his cock gives a small twitch wishing his trousers.

They’d both be lying if they said they hadn’t though of Hepta like this. Needy, moaning and begging for them. 

The two share a look as Hepta starts gasping and whining before he cums a third time with his toes curling and a fresh wave of fluid fishing from him as he slowly turns off the toy. 

Hepta shivers and trembles with a quiet mewl, his slit fucked good and tender as his body twitches. Stars if he ever had the chance to fuck his superiors he would take it.

So out of it he doesn’t hear the footsteps.

A soft gasp of surprise leaves him with a hand touches his back and suddenly an all too familiar voice speaks softly in his ear.

“You know….if you wanted us so bad you could have asked.” Haxus smirked softly as he hissed into his ear.

_….Oh quiznak…._

………….

To Be Continued…

…………


End file.
